Live for the High 'Till I'm Free Fallin'
by cloudaura
Summary: This will be my AU for all of season 3. It'll begin after season 2. It'll feature a new OC that will be the primary character and drive the narration from her POV. The gang will be featured heavily as well. Specifically the pairings Dawsey and Shafferty that will both be canon. Everyone will make appearances. Hope you enjoy what I have in store for y'all.
1. Decision

Note: I'm rusty, so be honest with your reviews, but as gentle as possible. I also proofread it as well, but may have missed a few things. Anyway, this is the setup for the rest of the story. The next chapters won't have quite as much internal dialogue, and will contain more external dialogue. There will definitely be other character interactions. too I wanted you guys to understand my OC's character a little bit. Also, her main paying job will be mentioned, but the focus will be on the firefighting aspect. I need to maintain as much continuity throughout this fanfiction. So yeah, hope you enjoy it! :) Appreciate the feedback!

Decision

Grace's POV:

It's funny. You would think that after uprooting myself yet again, I would get tired of it. But nope, here I am moving in my stuff to my new apartment in the Windy city downtown by the fire academy and the URS office. Hmm, who would've thought I would be here. I mean I certainly didn't plan on it. And I travel for my job ALL the time. Besides I've never been much of a settler myself.

But anyway, once you experience one tragic moment after another in the matter of hours, it changes your perspective. I'm not referring to my term in the Air Force either. That war was a cake walk compared to this trauma. Anyway, now I'm fearful, and fear is unacceptable for me So, that means I have to go to where the fear is and conquer it. In case you're wondering, a few months ago there was a terrible explosion at Chicago Med caused apparently by an angry, vengeful terrorist with daddy issues, but I digress.

What I'm trying to get at is that I believe it was destiny or God's intervention that I just happened to be in town when the explosion happened for work. Not only was I in town, but I in fact had a front row seat to the disaster since I was volunteering for the cancer charity event hosted by the hospital that fateful day.

I remember the events like yesterday. One second I was running toward A-wing to help finish the race registration when BOOM! I get thrown back at least 20 feet and land my ass on the concrete a mere block or so away from where the door used to be. After a couple minutes, I get control of my senses and take a look around. I was in shock. My destination was destroyed and falling debris and mayhem was everywhere. People were crying, screaming, and in pain. Then I felt a sharp sensation in my arm and saw a giant gash in my arm from where a small piece of rebar had gotten impaled in my left arm. Despite the agony, I stood up, and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a blond man in front of me who was wearing a Chicago FD beanie. This man instantly realized what happened and jumped into action and started helping the injured civilian victims.

I however, needed a few minutes to process, evaluate the situation and be rational to determine the best course of action to not only save myself, but others too. Call me selfish, but I call it realism. What good am I with my training if I'm dead or fatally injured? I would be an incompetent, liability risk that would do more harm than good if I'm not focused and not on my A game.

Anyway, once I saw the man run off down the road to try to control the chaos and after I had composed myself, I followed him vowing to help in any capacity I could manage. First, however, I had to get the rebar removed and my arm stitched up. That took more time than I wanted, and I cursed myself for my lack of luck.

But, long story short, after I got patched up, I did my deed and assisted where I was needed. It was a long and exhausting day for me, but then again I never complain about anything, so this was a severe issue. I wished I could've done more, but I knew the brave men and women of Firehouse 51 and Ambulance 61 could step in when I wasn't capable since they were first responders.

For that, I'm grateful to them.

After the fall out, and on my way back to my hotel, I realized at that moment that while saving the planet and making it sustainable for all life was a number one goal in my life, it was a time consuming, long-term activity. I was growing impatient and bored with my life. So, I figured, why not satisfy both my needs at the same time? Remain a devoted tree-hugger, but also spice it up with a new location, new adventures, new people, and more importantly, a new secondary purpose.

This is my story, my journey. From lone stranger to free woman and every step in between.


	2. Nerves Part 1

Note: Chapter 2. Only to keep the fic alive. Will add another ASAP. Bare with me. I'm still improving my skills. Thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy! :)

Nerves-Part 1

**Grace's POV:**

Well here I am, standing in front of firehouse 51. I've been taking my classes at the academy for a solid month now, but my instructor suggested to get some hands on experience by shadowing. I think it's ridiculous since thats what I did in the Air Force. I was a firefighter and an EMT. But, he's my superior, so I have to follow orders. So anyway, that's why I'm here today. I have a meeting with Chief Bowden in a few minutes and then hopefully I'll be given a tour. Even though I plan on only becoming a volunteer firefighter/paramedic, I still want to feel like I belong here among these people.

I start walking toward my destination from my car when I noticed a tall, middle-aged black man with a beard. Hmm...he must be Chief Bowden.

He approaches me, shakes my hand and says, "You must be Grace Ryan. Chief Jones has told me great things about you."

I firmly reply, "He has? And yes sir. Reporting for duty."

"At ease soldier." He chuckles.

I apologize. "Sorry sir. Military background. Did two tours overseas. I guess old habits die hard."

"Oh really? Interesting. Please tell me more." He asks.

I sigh. "Umm, are you sure sir? Don't you have a firehouse to manage?"

"We have time. The team is out at the moment. Please continue." He says.

I sigh. "Well, with all due respect sir, I don't feel comfortable discussing that part of my life or any other aspect of it yet especially my rocky past with Chief Jones."

"I understand. In that case, let me show you around. Shall we proceed?" He asks before starting to walk again.

I nod and follow his lead.

_About an hour later..._

We reach the end of the tour, and he stops me in front of the locker and says, "Well that's about it. Unfortunately, the team is out grocery shopping. Let's head to my office and work out some last minute details. Once that's over, I'll introduce you to the team when they get back."

"Sounds good sir. Thanks." I reply.

To Be Continued


	3. Nerves Part 2

Note: Here's the next installment. Will be longer than the last, and include the other members of Firehouse 51. Reviews are always appreciated :)

Nerves-Part 2

**Grace's POV:**

The extra 'paperwork' was really just an excuse for Bowden to question me while we waited. To question me about my life. Questions like my military service, my job as a park ranger, my education, my upbringing, my family, my relationship to Chief Jones, my time spent in juvenile hall, my current job at URS, my skills, my experiences, my personality, my scars, etc.

However, what he didn't realize is that I'm a very private person. I don't discuss things like that with strangers. Granted, Chief Bowden isn't a stranger, but he's not a friend either. I don't trust anybody, not even myself. It keeps me on the ball, removes any personal attachment to anyone and anything. It allows me to focus on my work and gives me the chance to perform to the best of abilities to conquer any obstacle in my way.

Anyway, after I explained the tip of the iceberg about my life, I hear trucks pulling into the station.

"That must be them." Bowden deduces.

"Yes sir." I reply.

"You ready to meet the team?" He asks me.

"As ready as I'll ever be sir." I say.

"Great. Let's go. You'll do fine, just be yourself." He smiles.

Too bad being myself is the problem.

I follow Chief Bowden out of his office and into the lounge where everyone is shuffling to clean up and put everything away.

Chief Bowden clears his throat.

"Attention. Attention all!"

They all immediately stop what they're doing, looks at the Chief, and listens to his announcement.

Don't I feel awkward. All eyes are on me. Fantastic. I hope he won't make me give a speech.

"Say hello to Grace Ryan. She's currently a student at the fire academy and is looking to shadow 51 for the next few shifts. She wants to be a volunteer for this house, so let's make her feel as welcome and comfortable as possible. Grace, would you like to say a few things about yourself?" He asks.

Crap! I knew this would happen. But I can't let the Chief down so I tell my story, well part of it anyway.

I smile. "Thanks for having me guys. I'm looking forward to it and I can't wait to learn as much as possible from all of you. But I regretfully decline your request sir. We have better things to do than talk about me" I say.

"Fair enough, but if you need anything. You know where to find me. Carry on folks!" And with that the Chief leaves me alone to head back to his office.

After the Chief finishes his speech, everyone comes up one-by-one, nods, and shakes my hand. It's a warmer welcome than I was expected especially since I just blew all them off moments before that.

However, one of the girls doesn't come over to introduce herself. She just has this confused and shocked expression on her face. She is dark-skinned and obviously a PIC. Oh...I understand. This must be Gabriela Dawson. Rebecca told me about her and their rocky friendship at the academy and firehouse before she...well...I don't want to dwell on it. It's still a fresh wound.

In an attempt to alleviate the awkwardness, I walk over to the kitchen counter and ask Mills, "Hey, you need a hand?" I ask.

"Well of course. Could you put these canned goods away?" He says.

"Sure. Where do they go?" I ask.

"Top, far-left shelf." He replies.

"Ok. I'm on it." I reply.

After I finish helping Mills put the groceries away, Lieutenant Casey calls me over.

"Hey Ryan, come here. Don't be shy. We've been wanting some new blood." He smiles.

I smile in return and walk over to the couch where he and Dawson are currently cuddled up together. How cute I think.

I pull up a chair next to them.

"So…" He says.

"So…" I reply.

"This is Dawson. A former PIC and the current candidate at firehouse 15."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dawson. Wait, why are you here and not at 15?" I ask.

Otis interrupts with, "That's because our Lieutenant and Dawson here are 'together.' He motions the last word with air quotes so I would understand.

"Otis!" They both reply at the same time before blushing.

I smirk at them. "I think it's adorable. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." I tell them.

Casey nods and Dawson doesn't do anything. She just turns back around and continues watching tv.

As I'm about to say something to Dawson, the intercom comes on.

_Truck 81. Squad 3. Ambulance 61. Structural fire at 13th and Downing Road. Possible extraction needed._

"That's my cue babe. Gotta go. See you later?" Casey tells Dawson.

"Yep. Be safe." They kiss before parting ways. Dawson immediately leaves to I guess head back to her own house. She was probably on break or not on shift today. Or maybe it was to avoid me about the whole Rebecca thing.

"Come on Ryan. You're with Shay and Rafferty for this one. You'll get your chance to ride with truck and squad later. I want to assess your medical skills" I hear Chief say to me before ushering me to follow.

"Of course sir." I reply

"With us noob." Shay jokes. She and Rafferty hop on board the ambo and I join them.

I'm praying I don't screw this up. But to be honest, talking to Dawson freaks me out more this call does. "I'm doomed." I mumble.

"What'd you say?" Rafferty asks.

"Nothing." I sigh.

She shrugs and turns back around and grabs Shay's free hand in her own before Shay gets the ambo going strong following truck and squad.


	4. Nerves Part 3

Note: Final part of chapter 3. Continues where part two left off.

Nerves Pt.3

Grace's POV:

We reach the scene of the call. Structural fire my ass. This may of been a building at one point, but now it's a crumbling mess of rebar, concrete, and brick. "Damn." I curse.

"Ryan!" Rafferty yells at me. I rush over to her side.

"You go with Shay. You will assist the boys with evacuations. I'll remain here until you bring the wounded over to the ambo. You say you're a certified EMT. Now's your chance to prove it and earn your stripes." Rafferty commands.

"On it. Where's Shay?" I ask.

"Already inside with Severide and Casey. Hurry up and keep her safe, but make sure you don't die either. I can't suffer through something like that again." Her words are firm, but her eyes are full of concern.

"You can count on me." I reply.

She smiles and shoos me off. I nod at her and sprint over to help Shay and the others.

After roughly ten minutes or so, Shay and I finish removing the civilians from the danger zone, and the boys continue working on extinguishes the fire. Now, the three of us-Rafferty, Shay, and I begin assessing and treating the injured.

"How many wounded?" Rafferty asks the both of us.

"Two." We say.

"Anyone in critical condition?" She asks us again.

"Nope. Both victims have minor lacerations and burns. The man has a cracked rib, and the woman has a dislocated shoulder and a fractured femur." I say quickly.

"Alright. Bring them over Ryan. Shay, stay here with me and we'll start on the prep-work."

"Be right back." I reply. I rush over to where the couple is and escort them carefully, one on each side to the ambo.

"Impressive." Shay announces as I transport them over to Rafferty and Shay's location.

"Thanks. When you're the only woman in your squad, you learn survival of the fittest, among other noteworthy things." I reply.

"Hmm? A war hero and a scholar? What else lies beneath the surface Ryan?" Shay jokes.

"Probably a bad case of PTSD." Rafferty deadpans.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one here who has it." I respond, playing off the comment as bad humor.

"Whatever. Can we please finish this?" She asks us.

"Of course babe. Sorry." Shay replies.

"Good. Now Ryan, you make a splint, pop her shoulder back into place, and Shay get the backboard and fluids ready."

"On it." We say. I make the splint in less than five minutes and I place it on the woman's arm. I also tell her to hold still and bite on this cloth while I re-align her shoulder. Meanwhile, Shay and Rafferty hoist the man onto the backboard and Shay hooks up the IV to his arm.

"Finished." I tell Rafferty.

"Good. Take over for Shay so she can drive us to the hospital." Rafferty says.

We lift the man into the ambo and bring his wife along for the ride as well. It's a quiet ride over to Chicago Med. I try to comfort the poor woman while Rafferty monitors the man. We arrive at the hospital less than ten minutes later and make the delivery.

Afterwards, we head toward 51. The Chief and the boys were already back by the time we pulled into the firehouse.

The three of us get out of the rig, and as we're about to head to the lounge, Chief calls over Rafferty and Shay. They leave me behind to talk to him. Probably to get their opinion on my performance. "Great." I whisper under my breath.

"Don't worry about it. You did great, and stayed calm under pressure." Severide says to me as he was walking behind. The comment was obviously his attempt at comfort.

"Thanks." I simply reply.

"Welcome. Now go get your locker set-up rookie." He smirks before joining the other guys on Squad.

As I'm walking toward the locker room, everyone stares at me, smiling. 'Wow.' I guess I made a good first impression. All I have to do is keep it up, and not let them down.

I see Casey leaning against one of the counters, and I ask him, "Hey Lieutenant. I was wondering if you knew when Dawson would be coming back to visit. I have something to talk to her about. A personal matter involving a mutual acquaintance of ours."

He solemnly nods. "Please call me Casey. And yeah, she just texted me and said she would visit at the end of shift. Is this about Jones?" He asks me.

I can't lie to him. "Yes, I just want to clear the air and explain a few things that Rebecca never got a chance to tell her. The whole tragedy was more complex than Dawson realizes."

He frowns. "I understand. I'll make sure she doesn't run off like last time." He replies.

"Thanks, appreciate it Lieuten...I mean Casey. How'd you know?" I ask.

"Simple. I asked Chief about it. I was a little suspicious about how a beginner at the fire academy who only wants to volunteer ended up choosing her choice of firehouses to shadow." He responds.

"I see. Good instincts. Well anyway, I'm going to go set up my locker. Thanks again." I answer.

"No problem. And Ryan?" He asks.

"Yes sir." I say.

"Umm...nevermind." He stutters.

"Alright. Talk to you later." I tell him.

He just shakes his head and goes back to reading his paper.

Hmm...weird. I wonder what his question was? Oh well, I have other more important matters to attend, and besides if it was serious, then he would go ahead and ask right?

I'm lost in my own thoughts as shuffle over to an empty locker and begin setting up. This is going to be a very long shift. And the worst part has yet to come.


End file.
